


Purgatory

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Slavery, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Sakumo dies and exists to regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Sakumo watched his son bleed and break and rebuild, the cycle repeated countless times, the foundation a little shakier each time.

Sakumo watched as the world burned, his son at the center of the inferno.

Sakumo watched as it was the boy he’d once saved, Orochimaru, who rose from the ashes untouched. 

Sakumo watched as each day Kakashi’s lips were slower to curl defiantly from his position on his knees at Orochimaru’s feet, wrists and ankles chained together, Sharingan sealed shut. 

Sakumo watched his son shatter beneath Orochimaru’s touch, offering his head to be stroked like a dog.

Sakumo wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompts: Dying and existing to regret it, Slavery/Enslaved


End file.
